DE 196 54 982 A1 discloses a wrapping arrangement for a small bale of grass or straw, that can be attached to a vehicle and wraps small bales, having either a circular or a rectangular cross section, with foil. For this purpose, the small bales are lined up in the form of a queue, aligned with each other with their end faces, but may also be wrapped individually. It is not apparent how the small bales are brought into this position and it seems that these small bales are of a small diameter.
DE 40 21 307 A1 reveals a large baler with a comparable wrapping arrangement for slab-shaped bales, that are conducted to the wrapping arrangement in the same way and wrapped by it.
Another embodiment of a large round baler, combined with a wrapping arrangement, is revealed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,967 A1, in which indeed two rolls with wrapping material rotate about a vertical axis and the cylindrical bale can be rotated about a horizontal axis during the wrapping process. An arm to take up the wrapping arrangement extends considerably beyond the large round baler, even in a non-operating position, which is not conducive to permit good maneuverability. Furthermore, the rotating arms with the rolls must be brought to the side in a non-operating position during each loading and unloading process of the large round baler.
EP 1 210 861 A2 is a large round baler with a wrapping arrangement attached at the rear that can be removed for a non-operating condition. During operation, however, the combination provides a great length of the entire vehicle train.
EP 1 050 207 A2 discloses a bale wrapping arrangement, in the form of a trailer, that can be coupled behind an agricultural tractor, and raises cylindrical bales lying on the ground by means of a fork to a wrapping table.
The problem underlying the invention is that known round balers are not, or cannot be equipped with, a wrapping implement in a space-saving manner.